GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type)
The GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) (aka Brave), is the successor unit to the GNX-U02X Masurao and featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Brave is a next generation mass production successor to the Union Flag and AEU Enact, installed with the latest developments in GN technology. It a pre-production model in testing stages and its design and technology are based on the Masurao.00.net Brave Profile It is being developed by a team of engineers who originate from both the Union and the AEU power blocs. The Brave is primarily meant for use in an emergency deployment mobile suit squadron. This squadron would need to be deployed and enter combat zones in a short amount of time. In addition to its high mobility and the flight mode's long distance travel capability, the Brave also has overwhelming firepower. The transformation ability of the unit is helped in part by the new Leif OS.Gundam 00 Final Mechanics book While most of the transformation structure is derived from AEU/Union flight models, the arms being folded to the rear is new, and revolutionized the entire transformation structure for the ESF. This is attributed to the feedback from data of the captured Kyrios. While the blue Commander Type resembles the original Union Flag with its symmetrical antennas like the AEU Enact, the green Standard Type resembles the Enact more in terms of color and visor design, while its asymmetrical head antennas resembling the Flag's. As the Standard Type was intended for use by typical pilots, the side binders and beam sabers are smaller, and overall it is meant to be easier to control than the high powered commander version. The standard type has a GN Drive Tau mounted on its back and unlike the Masurao and Susanowo, the GN Particles are directly emitted by the GN Drive Tau unit. The number of GN Drives on the final production model will eventually be standardize based on the performance data of the two test types at the end of the test period. The availability of three drive sockets also grants the Brave expandability and developability that enables various trials that speed up its overall development. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :The Brave's primary firearm, which doubles as the unit's forward section in flight mode. When in use, the front section of the GN Beam Rifle splits apart to fire a powerful GN Particle Beam. Its alternative name is "Drake Howling".Mobile Suit Gundam 00 A Wakening of the Trailblazer novelization Just like the Susanowo, the Brave also possess the ability to use the "Tri-Punisher" attack by combining the beam outputs of the Drake Howling and the GN Cannons. Presumably, this attack has a high particle requirement, which is perhaps the reason why it is not used often. The Drake Howling has a short barrel mode that is formed by removing the parts of the rifle that split. This short barrel mode requires charging, and trades in firepower for firing speed. The Drake Howling can also fire non-charged shots that are less powerful, but can fire in rapid succession. ;*Chakram Grenade :Built inside the legs. It is an electronics warfare type equipment that can disable enemy's sensors via particle disturbance.HG 1/144 GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) ;*GN Cannon :These are mounted in the Brave's side binders. They have a high firing rate, but lower power output compared to the Drake Howling. Unlike the commander's version, the standard type's GN Cannons are not concealed in the side binders but mounted at the top. They can rotate to point backwards and shoot incoming enemies. ;*GN Beam Saber :Each of the Brave's side binders has a compartment for storing a GN Beam Saber. ;*GN Beam Machine Gun :One mounted in each wrist, it trades in firepower for a high firing rate. Typically used to shoot down missiles or for point defense. When in use, they unfold from the wrist, revealing the machine gun barrel. ;*30mm Machine Gun :Mounted on the chest. Uses non-beam ammunition to shoot down missiles. ;*GN Missile :Stored in the legs' weapon bays, two can be stored per leg, for a total of four missiles. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Am System :The Brave's overall capabilities can be enhanced through the power of the Trans-Am System for a limited time. It is currently unknown whether the Drive(s) will suffer damage/destruction after usage like the Tau models of 2312. ;*Side Binders :Stores the Brave's GN Cannons, Beam Sabers, and also wings for atmospheric flight. The side binders can rotate to function like a Defense Rod. ;*Energy Cable :Provides particle feed to the Brave's weapon when neccessary. ;*Large GN Condenser :Used to provide GN Particles to the Brave for travelling long distances and can also be used to reduce the unit's own particle consumption. It is mounted on the rear end of the Brave when in flight mode, it is unknown whether it can be equipped in MS mode. It is usually jettisoned during battles due to it being a hindrance. ;*"Veda-based Operating System" History The Braves were assigned to the Sol Brave Squadron, an elite mobile suit squadron led by Major Graham Aker, who pilots the GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type). The Braves were first seen when Graham deploys the Sol Brave Squadron to assist Celestial Being during their second attempt to communicate with the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter. Graham and his squadron successful covered the Celestial Being's retreat. Later, Graham and his team sortied to hold back the ELS invasion alongside the rest of the ESF Army and Celestial Being. During the battle, two of the Braves were destroyed by the ELS, while Graham himself sacrificed his life to clear a path for Setsuna F. Seiei. A maximum of three Braves remained after the battle, but it is unknown whether the Braves were ever put into full mass-production. Variants ;*GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) Picture Gallery GN_Flag_II_Concept.jpg|Concept art of the "Brave" seen in "Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Trailblazer" Teaser Trailer. flag.jpg|The "Brave" being shown in Combat. 4726219623_28ba79a87f_b.jpg|GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) and GNX-Y903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) note the blade-shaped GN Missile next to the Commander Test Type 2nd brave squad member's 'death'.gif|The alleged death of a second Solbraves squad member, along with the destruction of the MS itself. Gunpla Brave Boxart0.jpg|HG00 1/144 GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) (2010): box art HG00 Brave Standard Test Type.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-903VS - Brave (Standard Test Type) HG00 Brave Standard Test Type0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-903VS - Brave (Standard Test Type) HG00 Brave Standard Test Type1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-903VS - Brave (Standard Test Type) Notes & Trivia *Although it is said that the folding of the arm to the rear in flight mode is new and revolutionary, the mechanic was first used by YMS-02 Union Blast, and later by the SVMS-01 Union Flag in high speed flight mode. References GNX-903VS - Brave STT - Data File.jpg|Data File External links *GNX-Y903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) on MAHQ.net